Happy birthday?
by midnight002
Summary: Enjoy my second fic! A not very happy birthday. And for pity's sake, I need a beta reader


The truth is not to do in fanfic, most of my caps. Yedixx or get help from BlackAngel20626 (which incidentally takes months free update and now I'm desperate) but I decided to start a new one owned by Jay Stephens and not mine 7_7

* * *

It was late at night and the whole family a sense of Zak, were in the living room including Doyle with a large box next to

Drew: Are you all ready?

Doc: Do not worry, everything will be fine

Doyle: I want to see your face tomorrow

Drew: Now everybody to sleep, you know they have to do

Everyone went to their rooms and Doyle was left to sleep on the couch, when Drew accommodation talking back from the door

Drew: I hope that what is in the box is not what I'm thinking

After that he left the next day, woke Zak changing clothes in messy and sleepy as usual but found none

Zak: Mom? ... Dad? ... "Fisk? Where is everybody?

Zak entered the kitchen found a note from their parents

_Zak_

_A sudden mission made __us leave the house and we did not want to wake you up._ _Fisk, Komodo and Zon are with us, does not worry__Te quiere  
_

_Love, Mom_

Zak: Home Alone. Fine!

Zak smiled but still could see his sad expression, the sound of breaking glass came to his ears, and rushed getting to the place thinking that could be intrusive but found a big surprise

Zak: Doyle?

Doyle: Hey

Zak: What are you doing here?

Doyle broken glass shaking hair said, I was asked to be your nurse today

Zak: Ahhh, well, we have around the house to us

Doyle: Is the house? I have a better idea

Zak looked at Doyle confused, less than what I imagine was in the jet blindfolded Doyle

Zak: And ... Where do we go?

Doyle: What do you think is the blinders on?

Zak was silent and enjoy the trip to mowing, the family home a strange shadow crept smoothly entering the same room where Zak tried to enter barias times but could not due to not having the access code and this time was the armory, when the door opened in the center of the room was a glass container that appeared to contain parts of the relic destroyed belonged to the Nagas, when the relic exploded onto the space station Epsilon some pieces were embedded in the ship, and although it burned in the atmosphere, little survived returned to regenerate. The glass was shattered and the fragments of the relic was stolen

Zak: Are we close?

Doyle: Do not lose patience, mini man, we're almost reaching

Epsilon at the base of the same step was not repaired but had all the pieces were missing and only a few as one eye but still could not repair it. The invasion was swift and before the agents could react the pieces of the relic disappeared

Doyle: Ready mini man, here we are and whatever happens, keep your eye's band

Doyle pressed a button and the seat Zak flew in the air, a loud cry but then slowly lower the seat. When I come to earth could hear many voices saying the same time

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Zak: What?

Zak hastened to remove the bandage from the eyes and in front of him were, Drew, Doc, Doyle, Miranda, Paul, Wadi, Mobul (remember that this is called the Wadi dad) and her mother (whom I have no idea how it is or as it's called but we will cover that looks like his daughter), Ulraj (not if you write well, but this is how it appears in wiki), Fisk, Komodo and Zon. Zak took off his belt and after standing up, Drew was the first to give a hug

Drew: Happy Birthday, Zak

Zak: But I thought...

Doc: That we had forgotten, is never

The meal was served and in the middle of it had a big cake that read "Happy Birthday" and a few candles in the shape of number 14. Everything was fun and entertainment, and Wadi Zak looked both blushed constantly changing the look in another direction. The parents of both realized that they could not help laughing. The party was fun, adults talking, but all children were from the youngest adults, Doyle, the poor had to endure the jokes of Zak, Wadi, Ulraj and cryptids. After Drew interrupted the fun with something that would be more fun to Zak

Drew: Time to open gifts

Zak: Yes!

The first gift I opened was the Doc, was a miniature version of the glove of battle. Drew looked at Doc as saying

"We will discuss this later"

Of Drew received a new glider for Zon could lead to more easily Zak

On behalf of Miranda, was a new team of virtual reality games

Miranda: Enjoy it, Zak

Zak: Thank you Dr. Gray

Paul: Do not forget me

Zak opened the gift was found with 5 new games to play them on the computer that Miranda had given him, apparently planned their gift together

Zak: Super!

Fisk: / Super /

The gift from the parents of Wadi was a strange object that Zak did not approached him whispering

Drew: Zak Congratulations, now you're a Hassi

From Wadi received a yoyo orange with a red center. Fisk gave her a small bird that had caught

Zak: Uh. Thanks, Fisk

Next up was Doyle, he opened the large box and Zak grinned watching a road motorcycle. Drew frowned Change your look at Doyle

Zak: I try!

Drew: No, I do not think young

Zak: But Mom!

Drew: Then see what happens

Up Komodo and Zon Zak gave a gift, Zon gave her a fish but she had caught him alive and Drew put it in a bag with water and gave him an egg Komodo with a strange color

Zak: Thanks, guys

Ulraj: Still missing the most important, my gift. Close your eyes

Zak: Is it necessary?

Ulraj: Close them

Zak sighed closing his eyes. Ulraj approached and then walked away

Ulraj: Ready, you can open

Zak opened his eyes, seeing the actual medallion hanging from his neck Ulraj

Zak: I, I can not accept

Ulraj: Consider it a gift of truce

Zak: But ...

Drew: Zak, if you do not agree to be offended

Zak was silent for a moment: Thank Ulraj

Ulraj: No need to thank, now for the party, I will not bore

The party continued until late and the youngest were married so everyone went home, going to the basis of the family was asleep Zak. Doc carried him to his room while Drew and Doyle argued Zak Gift

Later that night, a nightmare tormented a family member

_Everything was destroyed along the streets, lots of cryptids smashing everything in its path__._ _The smell of death perceptible in the air._ _When that person turned around he saw standing beside Zak_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_Zak: Because you're human_

_A cryptids was released on her eyes bright orange_

Drew woke up suddenly, I felt the sweat running down his forehead. Her nightmare was so real, looking instead to sleep peacefully watching Doc. In a place away from the Nagas together the pieces of the relic

Naga Rani: Tonight, Kur come to us again!

She poured water from the river on the pieces of the relic, faintly glowed with a faint light. Family home Saturday, the actual medallion gift Ulraj corresponded to the brightness Zak, Zak had not taken off the medallion in the whole party by Drew rabbit falling asleep but it is not even remove the pajamas had been He opened his eyes and his gaze was lost as if in a trance. He stood up and started walking toward the door to go in the lair of the naga all sang something in a language not understandable to anyone. Zak pass-room at the time Doyle left her looking away Zak

Doyle: Hey, Where are you mini man?

But Doyle did not get any response from Zak, thought it was teenage thing and not noticed the faintly glowing medallion

Doyle: Okay, not trouble

Drew could not sleep, those nightmares kept her wide awake and decided to get up and try to distract yourself with something, the security system was disabled. Drew was given the controls to find out what happened, look at one of the monitors and saw Zak outdoors

Drew: Zak?

Her if she could see the shining medallion around the neck of Zak but that was not the worst, she saw Zak walked to a pair of Nagas. When I get ahead of the Nagas and the brightness disappeared Zak fell asleep, a naga the office before hitting the ground

Drew: Zak!

Drew rushed into making a switch out cerebral sounded the intruder alarm, waking everyone in the house. Drew shot a couple of times for them to get there but could not stop them, a naga appeared from behind and everything went dark for Drew

* * *

End of chapter 1 How does that look? Tell me the truth because this is the first fic ideo myself (at the end of "A new problem" will understand what I mean). And yes, the nightmares here is Drew, Ulraj "helped the Nagas? What happens in Zak? "Drew will be fine? Did the questions myself will be in all my fics? Todo esto y más en el cap. All this and more in chapter 2


End file.
